The promise of protect You
by nyappyneko64
Summary: Abarai Renji ingresa al empleo de sus sueños... pero para su mala suerte tiene como compañero y superior a Kuchiki Byakuya, la persona que más detesta. Ambos enfrentarán a su mayor enemigo y a la vez descubrirán la verdad tras los acontecimientos dolorosos de sus pasados.


Hola! vuelvo a subir este fic en esta pag,,,,, aaaa soy nueva así q aun no me acostumbro jeje ^w^u

- Riiiinnnggg! – suena el despertador del celular.

Me levanto de muy mala gana, son las cinco de la mañana y aun el cielo está oscuro. Prendo la luz del baño y comienzo lavando mi rostro, observo todos los tatuajes de mi cara y las de mi cuerpo con mucho orgullo, son las marcas que indican que he crecido como persona y que estoy cada vez más cerca de mi meta. Acabo de asearme y me coloco el uniforme de mi trabajo, una camisa blanca y un terno negro; llevo mi insignia amarrada al hombro como es la costumbre. Me miro al espejo, soy perfecto, soy 1.88 de alto, piel perfectamente bronceada, y lo que me encanta: mi larga y sedosa cabellera roja. Le doy unas cuantas cepilladas y me la amarro con una coleta.

Salgo de mi departamento y me dirijo hacia mi bebé, un auto rojo último modelo, no es que sea millonario ni nada por el estilo, es que tengo un trabajo fantástico y con buena paga en realidad pero para conseguirlo tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo en mis estudios y todo eso. Me encanta lo que hago, desde muy joven quería serlo…. Pero todo lo bueno tiene algo malo.

Estaciono mi auto y me voy a la puerta principal del edificio donde trabajo, es inmenso, de unos 80 pisos, es el segundo edificio más grande y moderno de toda la ciudad. Entro y me detiene un joven pálido, rubio claro, con un mechón de su cabello tapándole un ojo, tiene ojos azules y mirada melancólica.

- Disculpe pero necesito su carnet de identidad – me extiende su mano.

- Por dios Kira! Ya voy trabajando aquí más de un año! Aun necesito hacer estas cosas?! -

- Ordenes son ordenes -

De mala gana saco mi carnet de identificación y se lo muestro casi estampándoselo a la cara.

- Abarai Renji. Segundo detective del escuadrón seis -

- Muy bien, puede pasar – me dice no sin antes pasarme un detector de metales.

Soy Abarai Renji, segundo detective del escuadrón seis. Trabajo en la famosa agencia de seguridad de detectives y policías "Sembonzakura Kagueyoshi". Adoro mi empleo, investigar, conseguir evidencias y atrapar al culpable, es un trabajo con mucha adrenalina. Todo es genial.

Camino con paciencia hacia mi oficina. Aun es temprano. Voy silbando una canción para alegrar mi recorrido y al entrar veo a mi compañero de escuadrón sentado en mi escritorio. Está molesto, me mira directo a los ojos con esos ojos color violáceos tan penetrantes.

- Renji – pronuncia mi nombre con su voz gruesa y profunda. Odio eso. Odio a este tipo – has llegado tarde -

- Tarde? – observo mi celular – Son las 7:02 a.m. por dos minutos?! -

- No te atrevas a deshonrar a la empresa – me apunta con su pistola. Retrocedo un paso por tal estilo de amenaza. Este hombre me trae los pelos de punta.

- Tran-tranquilo Byakuya! – trato de calmarlo pero él frunce el seño, se me acerca aun apuntándome, coloca el arma debajo de mi quijada. Trago saliva ante el sonido de la pistola.

- Te lo repito. Tú debes llamarme Kuchiki-taichou, entiendes? – tenía el dedo en el gatillo como si estuviera a punto de dispararme.

- S-si Byak…. Kuchiki-taichou -

Guarda el arma y sin decirme nada y ni dirigirme la Mirada se retira. Caigo arrodillado al suelo, cansado por lo que acababa de suceder. Enserio me iba a matar? Escucho que alguien lo llama. Por curiosidad saco la cabeza a ver. Era Rukia, su hermana menor y también mi amiga. No logro escuchar lo que dicen, pero lo que veo no lo creo! Byakuya sonriendo?! Ese loco narcisista sonriendo? Pero para ser sincero tiene mejor cara cuando sonríe, debería hacerlo siempre. Cuál será el motivo? Me quedo perdido en mi pensamiento cuando soy tumbado por una patada.

- Ay! -

- Renji qué haces en el suelo? -

- Rukia! – me levanto, sacudo mi ropa no quiero estar sucio desde tan temprano – por qué hiciste eso?! -

- Estabas en el suelo con una cara de tonto, tan sólo te desperté – sonrió.

Rukia Kuchiki, ojos azules profundos con cierto toque de violeta, cabello negro suave y de pequeña estatura pero de gran espíritu y confianza. La conocí desde que éramos niños, en la escuela de primaria. Era nuevo y todos los niños me ignoraban porque era pobre, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, yo solamente sufrí algunas pequeñas heridas y quedé al cuidado de mis únicos parientes que tenía, mis abuelos. Ellos a pesar de su avanzada edad con grandes esfuerzos me matricularon en una escuela privada para que así mi distrajera y olvidara mi pena por quedar huérfano.

El primer día se corrió la voz de que era huérfano y que vivía con mis abuelos en una pequeña granja, enseguida las burlas, las ignorancias y los acosos comenzaron hacia mi persona. Les respondía siempre, me defendía. Pero para un niño de tan sólo 9 años, contra toda la escuela, no podía más. Un día decidí hacer justicio por mí mismo, iba a golpear al niño que siempre me agarraba de punto cuando me tiró una piedra a la espalda, pero una pequeña niña me detuvo, lo primero que me gritó fue "Idiota!", también quería darle una buena golpiza a ella por haberme llamado así pero luego me dijo algo que me abrió los ojos "Si lo golpeas sólo harás que te expulsen y todo el esfuerzo que han hecho tus abuelos habrán sido en vano", era cierto, mis abuelos a veces dejaban de comer para que tuviera una buena ponchera. La mayor parte del tiempo me sentía una carga un estorbo para ellos.

Pensé que era una buena chica, me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, cogió la piedra con la que me habían lastimado y se la devolvió al idiota de una fuerte lanzada hacia su cabeza. Escapamos y nos escondimos en un salón abandonado, dentro nos presentamos, estaba muy feliz y avergonzado le pedí que sea mi amiga y ella aceptó muy contenta diciendo que le agradaba. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi infancia. La estimo y aprecio bastante, pero lo único malo de ella, aparte de sus dibujos, es su hermano.

Ese hombre me tiene cólera. Es en serio, la primera vez que nos conocimos fue cuando fui a la mansión de los Kuchiki a jugar con Rukia. Quedé sorprendido cuando lo vi, él es 3 años mayor que nosotros así que es nuestro sempai, en la escuela él era el mejor alumno de todos con las mejores calificaciones y mejor imagen, todo un ídolo. Me fascinó verlo Podría quedarme viéndolo toda mi vida eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento Él podría ser mi modelo a seguir estaba ilusionado. Pero rápidamente rompió mis sueños cuando con esos serios y fríos ojos me miraron como si fuera poca cosa y dijo "Rukia no quiero que te juntes con este niño. Él no está a nuestra altura" y se fue, Rukia lo siguió reclamándole el por qué y yo me quedé helado, parado sin moverme ni pestañear. No sé por qué pero me había asustado.

Desde ese día siento un gran odio y rencor hacia Byakuya, por menospreciarme. Nunca le he hecho nada malo, soy completamente inocente. Una vez aun siendo niño le reclamé por qué tal trato y me respondió que yo era la causa que hayan suspendido a su hermana 3 días por agredir a un compañero con una piedra. Según él yo soy una mala influencia para ella. Con tremenda tontería me salió! Me dijo eso pero yo siento que hay algo más. Por esos motivos me propuse ser mejor que él.

En la escuela decidí sacar las mejores notas para destronarlo del título "Mejor alumno de toda la escuela" pero sólo conseguí ser "El mejor alumno de toda la escuela… después de Kuchiki Byakuya" crearon ese título exclusivamente para mí. Ya en secundaria cuan do Rukia me contó que uno de los sueños frustrados de Byakuya era ser músico creé mi propia banda, ella consiguió los instrumentos y junto con otros 4 amigos nos convertimos en famosos en la escuela. Aun me cago de la risa al recordar la expresión que tenía el estirado ese al vernos en nuestra primera presentación en vivo, ah ~ se sentía tan bien la sensación de victoria en ese momento, él no aguantó que la gente nos aclamara así que se fue a mitad del concierto. Al haberle ganado una vez me volví un vicioso a competir personalmente contra él. Por eso cuando me enteré por mi fuente más confiable Rukia, que Byakuya iba a ingresar a la Universidad "Soul´s Society" para ser detective me puse al tanto de todo para yo también ingresar. Cuando escuchó, por mi claro, que había logrado ingresar puso una cara! Jajajaja esa expresión merecía tomarle foto, cosa que hice con mi celular, le tomé una foto y lo tuve un año entero como fondo de pantalla, también lo tengo en un cuadro colgado en la pared de mi oficina junto con mis diplomas y mi certificado de detective oficial. Si tengo una copia guardada en mi casa? Si.

Han pasado más de tres horas y aun no hay ningún caso para nosotros. Me entretengo haciendo avioncitos de papel y mandarlos a volar por toda mi oficina.

- Renji deja de jugar y no hagas basura – me ordena sentado mientras lee unos documentos.

Me había olvidado mencionar un dato muy importante. Mi oficina está conectada por una puerta interna con la oficina de Byakuya. Yuju! *sarcasmo*.

- Lo siento bya… Kuchiki - taichou -

Me resigno a recoger la basura del suelo y escucho que suena el teléfono de su escritorio, una de las ventajas de ser el detective principal.

- Si, principal detective del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya… si…. En qué lugar?... en seguida estaremos allí -

- Un nuevo caso? -

- Si – me mira fijamente el rostro, me siento extraño, qué tanto me ve? – Por qué no llevas puesto tu corbata? -

- Eh? Pues no se me da muy bien hacerme el nudo y todo eso… -

- Si que eres inútil -

Aaasshhhh este tipo sí que me saca de mis casillas!

De unos de los cajones de su escritorio saca una corbata roja ¿Pero qué hace teniendo esa cosa en su cajón? Me abotona el último botón del cuello de la camisa muy tranquilo, nada más hago que ver como me va haciendo el nudo. Maldición, todos sus movimientos, el hablar, el caminar, el respirar hasta la simpleza de atar un nudo lo hace con una elegancia tan natural, me da envidia. No quiero ver más.

- Ya basta – le tomo de la mano para que se detenga.

- No me toques – me lo dice en tono de advertencia. Acaba de arreglar la corbata y se coloca su saco – Alístate. Salimos en mi auto -

- Si! -

Voy saliendo detrás de él cuando escucho que alguien me llama.

- Renji! Renji! -

- Qué pasa Rukia? Estoy con prisa -

- Sólo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado. Vales mucho para mi nii – sama -

- Qué valgo qué? – quedo incrédulo con lo que acabo de oír.

- Renji – Byakuya me llama molesto. Una de las cosas que odia es esperar, a veces se comporta como un niño.

- Voy – corro tras él.

¿A qué se refirió que valgo mucho para él? Me voy con esa incógnita al caso.


End file.
